dice_camera_actionfandomcom-20200213-history
Diath
] Diath Woodrow is a player character by Jared Knabenbauer. He is a Human Rogue, and he thinks of himself as a treasure hunter, rather than a thief. Personality Diath is a composed and calculated individual, comfortable serving as a leader to his friends. He is often quiet, at times speaking only when it is pragmatic, and he is always alert to signs of danger. He cares deeply for his friends and has made immeasurable sacrifices for them over the course of their adventures. Background He was born in Waterdeep to a hard-working middle class family. When he was young, however, his family home was burglarized, and he had to resort to working odd jobs or begging in the streets to help his family get by. While begging in the streets of Waterdeep one day, a cloaked man dropped a mysterious ring of keys in his hands, and Diath has kept this key ring on him ever since. He eventually turned to adventuring as his main source of income. He believes that the stories and experiences he gains from his adventures are more valuable than any amount of gold or gemstones. Notable Equipment * Mysterious Ring of 7 Keys - Diath received them from a stranger as a child. He has already used 3 keys (on the lock of the Tome of Strahd and 2 keys in Gutter). * Gutter - a sentient magical short sword of backstabbing forged by Shemeshka for Dareth Woodrow and her descendants. It has a keyhole where the hilt meets the blade, which can be used to summon Shemeshka when one of the magical keys is placed inside to make her answer three questions. The name Gutter is inscribed in the blade in Abyssal runes. * ring of protection +1 (blessed by St. Markovia) * magical stone of good luck - given to Diath by a young halfling girl as a sign of appreciation for saving her. Also known as the "butt rock" or "butt stone". * amethyst pendant - the gem was loot from one of Diath's first successful treasure hunts. He later began to compare it to Strix, describing it as something others have told him to get rid of, but that he holds on to because he can see its true value. Shemeshka examined it and said it was non-magical. * Gloves of Thievery * shards of Lightfall (broken double-bladed battle axe emblazoned with Lathander's holy symbol, further empowered as a mace of disruption) (bequeathed by Evelyn) * crystal shard of Ligotti, K'thiss's sentient crystallized tentacle * Tome of Strahd - Strahd's journal, describing his pact with the Dark Powers and his tragic love for Tatyana. Diath gave it to Rahadin to try to convince him to join their side, but the dusk elf burned it * doll of Diath (roughly constructed doll made in Diaths likeness by Strix during her 50 years alone in Barovia) Trivia * Diath's Official Character Sheet from the beginning of Dice, Camera, Action! * Jared has used Diath Woodrow as a character in numerous D&D campaigns prior to the start of Dice, Camera, Action! * Jared has written a piece concerning Diath's thoughts during the events of Episode 58. Category:Player Character